Oh Bloody Hell!
by Lantean12
Summary: When a Brit and Sam were two normal teenagers who had one ambition, to be able to drive. The cars turn out to be advanced aliens seeking a way to revive their race and soon normality says 'screw you, I'm off'. That leaves the two of them to help however they can, but can they keep them a secret and what do they get up to. S/M. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Hey all. I suppose some of you may remember my old Transformers story. Yeah well this is the new one which stays true to the story and includes Sam and Mikaela. Hope you all enjoy and I look forward to your feedback. It feels good to be back in this topic.**

School was done and MacRae was quick to pack his stuff and get outside to wait for Sam who was to go to the car dealership with his father. He would be hitching a ride with them as he had already handed his own car money to Ron Witwicky for safe keeping and he prayed that even the cheapest dealership had something good to buy and within his budget.

"First car. Been waiting for this since I've had my license" Sam said, making the Brit jump a little.

"God, don't scare me like that" he said with a grin. He was the same age as Sam with short, spiked hair, a lithe yet toned build and his face was handsome, features sharp and defined. His green eyes were like emeralds in the sun and were as gentle as him. "You and me both, mate" he said as they left the school. "You did get the A, right?" he asked.

"Scraped it. A- but that is an A" he said.

"Knowing your father he'll want to check" he said and chuckled at the glare that was thrown in his direction.

"My father isn't always-" but he was cut off by the 'seriously?' look. "Yeah you're probably right. I'll have the car but all I need is the girl" he said and the Brit sighed.

"Sam, I'm going to put this short straight and to the point. Mikaela is going out with Trent. The one who is a royal pain in your arse" he said.

"A guy can dream can't he?" he asked rhetorically.

"You can dream about the girl and about avoiding the hospital if he finds out you're making these ridiculous attempts at wooing her" MacRae said as they reached outside with the other students, a green car waiting outside.

"Hey dad" Sam greeted as he moved the seat forward to let the Brit in. "I got it" he said.

"Let me see" the older man said and the Brit barely suppressed a chuckle as Sam looked back with a glare and he settled for giving him the 'I told you so' look. They were in the all clear and before long were on the road. They drove up the entrance to the Porshe dealership where Sam made a big assumption.

"No, no, no, dad! You didn't!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, you're not getting a Porshe" he said and both the Brit and Ron began to laugh whilst Sam gave a blank look.

"You both think that was funny?" he asked.

"Yeah" was the response in unison.

"Did you really think I'd get you a Porshe for a first car?" he asked as the pulled up to the used car dealership belonging to Bobby Bolivia and the Brit couldn't help but raise an eye at the clown who looked ready to have a heat stroke at any moment.

"Gentleman. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs" he said with a small laugh and the Brit put on a false grin. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"Well my son and his best friend here... looking to buy their first cars" Ron said.

"You come to see me?" he asked.

"We had to" he said, sullen at his fathers little joke.

"Well that practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B" he said with a grin and shook hands with both.

"Sam"

"MacRae" he introduced. "I'm going to take a look around, see what I can find" he said, and began his search, but it wasn't long before his attention was caught. A silver 1963 Corvette Stingray Coupe stood out from the rest, the paint was a little faded but easily sorted and the leather interior was nice also. He opened the door and climbed in, the seat appearing to meld to his shape and on the steering wheel was a strange if not cool looking symbol. "How much for this one?" he called from the car.

"Well considering the obvious classic nature of the car and the interior, I'd say four and a half grand for it" Bobby said, walking over to it.

"I'll take it" he said. He climbed out and collected the required amount of money, and he had at least five hundred left which he would keep for a rainy day. "I'll sort out the paperwork and wait here for you" he said, heading inside. Later, as he was signing the paperwork, a large explosion of shattering glass had him panicking and he rushed out to find every car, except a yellow and black Camaro and his Corvette, completely windowless. Sam got his car for four grand that day.

(Later)

Both cars were sat on the driveway and the two teens were upstairs, the Brit sat on the one visible seat in the room with Mojo in his lap. Sam was busy talking to himself, and then practised talking to a girl, obviously meant to be Mikaela.

"You are so sad" he said in amusement.

"Whatever" he said and Mojo jumped off his lap and onto the desk where Sam had his pain pills. "I know you get wasted off this things and if you piss on my bed again you're sleeping outside. No more. Crackhead" he said, and both of them left the room and into the Witwicky yard.

"Ah, Sam why can't you follow MacRae's example and use my path?" he said and the Brit chuckled after giving them a wave and waiting in the car on the driveway. Sam pulled out and they left, only stopping to pick up Miles along the way.

The lake was busy when the pulled up outside and much to the dismay of the three friends, Trent was already there and his attention was focused on all of them.

"This is going to be a bloody nightmare" he said, removing the gloves that protected his hands from the leather which was boiling in the sun. He closed the door and locked it securely, stepping next to Sam whilst Miles immediately went ahead and climbed the tree.

"You know, I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" he asked and the Brit cringed. He remembered when he was tackled by a few members of the team and had to leave the field and he had hoped that Trent had forgotten about it.

"That wasn't a real tryout, that was research for a book I was writing" he said.

"Oh yeah, what's it about? Sucking at sports?" he asked and the Brit glared slightly.

"Haha. No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book. Your- Your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun" he said and MacRae couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's funny" Trent said, advancing on him. MacRae went to step between them but Mikaela beat him to it. Trent turned and spoke with his friends whilst Sam coerced his other friend out of a tree and chastised him.

"MacRae, head back to my house. You're spending the night" he said.

"You're sure?" he asked and then he turned to find that Mikaela was walking. "I suppose I was wrong. Miles, I'll drive you home. Good luck Sam" he said with a grin and left with their tree climbing friend.

(Later that night)

He mainly sat upstairs and watched TV whilst he waited for Sam to come home, Mojo sound asleep in his lap and he was not far behind. He woke when the door opened quietly and Sam stepped in, a large grin across his face.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Better than expected" Sam said, gently taking Mojo off of the Brits lap and setting him in his own dog bed.

"Translation, you're in the friend zone" he said with a small grin. He pulled out a futon beneath the bed and set it on the floor, grabbing a quilt and spare pillow as well.

"Not permanently my British friend" he said, settling on his bed whilst MacRae settled on his. "But my car's acting up" he said and his eyebrow raised. "The radio plays on it's own and even played romantic ones when it broke down on the Lookout. Then I discover, from Mikaela as she's a grease monkey like her dad, that my car has a really powerful engine" he said.

"Strange. Quite the coincidence that it broke down on the Lookout mind. Bloody awkward" he said, laughing slightly.

"Just a little bit" Sam said and flicked through the channels before settling on the news.

"In other news, SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked and destroyed. It is said that no one survived the attack. Defence Secretary Keller issued a press release from the Pentagon this morning" the reporter said.

"What the bloody hell?" MacRae said.

"At this time, we can't confirm whether there were any survivors. Our bases worldwide are, as of now, at DEFCON Delta, our highest readiness level. We're dealing with a very effective weapons system that we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women who were lost in this attack" the Secretary said.

"Must have been one hell of a weapons system that destroyed that base. It's huge" MacRae said as the weather rolled. Sam merely hummed and agreement before flicking the TV off, and they both settled down for the night.

(Following Morning)

Ron shook MacRae awake and his eyes shot open at the urgent look on his face and he noticed that Sam wasn't even in the room.

"He's in prison. Found him in the dump suspected of stealing his own car" Ron explained and he got up straight away, dressing in a sleeveless, zip up top and jeans and hastily chucking on a pair of green walking boots.

"How the bloody hell so you steal your own car?" he asked.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough" he said.

(Police Station)

"Look I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I'm been. It just stood up" Sam explained to the officers as the other two stood off to the side.

"It just stood up. Wow. It's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" he asked, and he looked to the Brit. "What about you?" he asked.

"Hey I slept all night" he said defensively and the officer held up his hands in piece.

"I'm not on any drugs" Sam said.

"What's these? Found it in your pocket. Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo?" he asked.

"They're my dogs pain pills" he said and the officer didn't seem to believe him or his father when he explained what dog it was. MacRae took out his phone, having taken a picture of the dog not long after the dog had injured himself.

"This is him" he said, handing the phone to him. "He suffers pain from time to time as it's a recent injury" he said and the officer handed him back his phone, finally accepting the truth. After a threat from one of the officers for looking at his gun, Sam was cleared to go. They got back, Sam's parents had headed out. "You're sure your car had hijacked itself and turned into this?" he asked, pausing on the video as he looked at the large robot.

"Positive" he said, pulling out the milk. They both heard an engine and they both looked out the window to see that the car pulled up on it's own and Sam dropped the milk. "Dude, I think now would be a bad time to tell you that your car just went without a sound" he said as they both moved away from the window. "I told you so" he said, sharing a scared glance with the Brit.

**And I'll stop here. The run down of this is basically it's all three films with my OC. Dialogue from characters will be altered slightly for my OC but at other times it remains the same. And if you haven't figured out who the Corvette is, you'll find out soon enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Autonomous Robotic Organisms

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Rate and Review folks.**

"Sam, considering that Satan has possessed your car and possibly mine, I think now would be good time to run" he said and run they did, to the garage and on bikes. Sam on a pink one and MacRae on one he had left here ages ago. He turned his head to look behind him to see the Camaro was keeping pace behind them.

"Bloody hell, Sam! This car has more persistence than an animal hunting it's food" he said as they headed to the city centre. He looked behind to see that the car was gone, Sam also looking behind but he failed to notice that the concrete had come up and he went over the bars, landing in front of Mikaela.

"Sam?" she asked as the Brit rode back.

"Sam, are you okay?" MacRae asked and then he looked up at Mikaela. "Oh, hi Mikaela" he said with a small smile.

"Hi Mac. Well Sam that was pretty... awesome" she said and Sam groaned as he stood.

"It felt awesome" he said.

"Are you okay?" she asked this time.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. We're getting chased by my car right now. Got to go" he said, picking up the bike and continuing the ride. She looked to MacRae for a better explanation.

"I can't explain it either. See you later Mikaela" he said, heading off to join his friend. They stopped outside what like a graveyard for cars. "If we split up, we can see who it's really chasing. I'll go on foot" MacRae said, taking off before Sam could voice any objections. He had gotten past one of the pillars before he heard sirens. "Just brilliant. If Sam messes this up, he'll find himself back in the station faster than he can ask 'Are you on drugs?'" he said, watching as the Mustang slowed as it entered.

"I would move away from there if I were you" he heard a smooth voice say behind and he slowly turned to see his car behind him, driverless and the only other person here was Sam, who was in there.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Right here" the voice said behind him and he turned to see a man that wasn't there before, a playful smirk on his face. Like MacRae he was lithe and defined, and he was definitely handsome, his eyes the most amazing shade of electric blue. Slowly developing bangs hung just above his brow, his hair was jet black. He wore a mostly plain black, short sleeved T, a red symbol on his right breast, and it fit snug against his form. He wore jeans and regular trainers as well, but his smirk soon disappeared and became serious when he heard metal plates shifting.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked, but soon the young man grabbed his arm and pushed him into the car.

"Trust me when I say this, this is for your own safety" he said, before putting his foot down on the gas. He saw Sam come out, chased by a large robot, and then said robot knocked over by Sam's car which opened the door. He watched Sam debate with Mikaela before climbing into the Camaro and driving off, the Brit and the strange young man following behind.

"Once we lose that psycho robot, I want a small explanation for what just happened" he said calmly.

"You're way too calm for this" the man said.

"No point in panicking or it never gets done. Sam and Mikaela on the other hand..." he trailed off and the man spoke.

"Are likely panicking" the man finished with a smirk. They hid in one of the areas that branched off from the main stretch in the power plant. "Stay quiet" the young man said, and the door on the side opened quietly. "Get out. I'll be back for you" he said, and with the Camaro charged out at the police vehicle, which transformed and dispatched a mini robot that went after Sam. His car and the Camaro transformed, and immediately began to fight the larger.

"MacRae!" Sam called and he saw Mikaela run off, saying that she was searching for a weapon. He followed Sam, finding him without trousers and fighting off the small robot.

"Get the bloody hell off of him!" he said, and wrenched the hyper bot from him. Said tiny robot hit him in the face, sharp metal plates cutting him across the face. Mikaela raced down with a saw and began hacking at slashing.

"Get it, get it, get it!" he said. The strange robots head lay severed, but continued to move whilst groaning in pain. "Yeah, not so tough without a head now are you?" he asked, and then punted the damn thing a fair distance. "MacRae. You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"I'll have to wait for proper medical kit, but I'm fine. Mikaela, have you got a hand mirror?" he asked and she handed him one from her pocket. He looked at the cut in the reflection and grimaced at it. "It's going to scar" he said.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Remember when we had to choose an additional class?" he asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I chose engineering. Never any good though" he said.

"Well I chose to do first-aid. And this cut is going to scar" the Brit said as they walked back to the last place they saw the two cars. One was stood, hands on hips looking proud and the other retracted a blade, blue eyes or optics looking down at the Brit.

"What happened?" that same voice asked.

"So you were the guy I spoke to in the car? Never mind, I'm fine, just need a medical kit so I can cover it until it heals" he said. Sam and Mikaela were occupied debating the origins of the two, but the silver bot transformed.

"Names Sideswipe, and now I'm your guardian" he said, opening the door. Sam and Mikaela got in the other, who Sideswipe identified as Bumblebee.

"Where are we going?" the Brit asked, relaxed in the passenger seat.

"We're heading to a set of coordinates to await the arrival of the rest of my team" Sideswipe said.

"And I really mean no offence when I say this. Why is it, that you are a really advanced life form yet you turn into an old car?" he asked, and Sideswipe pulled over.

"Hop out a moment. I'll sort that" he said and drove off, finding that Bumblebee did the same thing, only he seemed less than impressed as he tossed out the two occupants. Sam was chastising Mikaela for hurting his feelings. The roar of an engine sounded and he turned to see a silver Corvette Stingray that had yet to come out. "This better?" the holoform asked with a smirk and the Brit got back in with a grin.

"Seems Bumblebee had the same idea" the Brit said. They made it to the observatory, and they got out to watch the rest of the team arrive. "How many are there?" he asked as he sat on the hood of the car, back against the front window.

"Four more. Including our leader, but they will make the introductions when we meet them" he said, sat alongside him. Sideswipe looked at the cut on his face, which had stopped bleeding and he reached to gently tilt the Brits head who raised a brow. "I just want a look at it. There's a kit in the car and I need to see exactly how deep this is" he said.

"Okay" the Brit said and human hands gently tilted his head. How could something that was so alien produce a hologram that was so real?

"It'll just need to be covered. It should heal on it's own, but it will forever be marked on your skin" he said, jumping off the hood an retrieving the medical kit that was contained in emergency. At least some humans have brains.

"Why did you become my guardian?" he asked.

"I just did. Hold still as this may sting a little" he said, gently dabbing alcohol on the cut, causing the Brit to his in pain at the feel of it. "Sorry" he said, cleaning the cut as best he could before putting a band aid on it, to keep it covered.

"Thank you" he said, and Sideswipe gave a small smile, which looked odd considering he seemed like he grinned and smirked more than smiled. Said bot pointed upwards and they watched as four meteor like objects flew above them. By the time the three humans reached the one that crashed closest to them, the crater was empty and they returned to the two robots who told them to get in as they had a team to meet.

(Alley)

The two cars pulled up and all three humans got out as they waited for the rest of them to show up and they soon heard a siren, turning to see a rescue truck, GMC and Pontiac approaching them. And directly in front a large truck pulled up. A shifting of plates, gears and various other mechanics and they all began to transform into their robot modes. Sideswipe leant down and offered a hand to the Brit who stepped on it and was lifted to his shoulder, where he settled comfortably.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" the largest asked.

"They know your name" Mikaela whispered in amazement.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron" he said and then the rescue vehicle spoke.

"But you can call us Autobots for short"

"What's cracking little bitches?" a small silver one asked.

"My first lieutenant" he said as Jazz did a little somersault and settled on a car. "Designation Jazz" he introduced.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We learnt Earth's languages through the worldwide web. My weapons specialist, Ironhide" he said and Ironhide brought out to large cannons, and aimed them towards Sam.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" he asked. Sam gulped and MacRae merely grinned.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons" he said, obvious pride in his voice.

"My medical officer, Ratchet" he said and the medic was sniffing the air.

"Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female" he said and the Brit burst out laughing with Sideswipe at Sam's predicament. He whistled awkwardly and continued to listen to the larger bot.

"Sam, you already know your guardian Bumblebee" Optimus introduced and Bumblebee did a sort of boxers thing.

"Check on the rep, yep, second to none" his radio sang out.

"So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked and the Yellow bot gave a not and an electronic sound.

"Why does he communicate through the radio?" MacRae asked. Ratchet pointed at him and fired a laser towards his throat.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them" he said, typing into a wrist mounted device.

"And MacRae Williams, this is your guardian. My frontliner, Sideswipe" he introduced formally.

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked.

"We are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron" he said.

"Megawhat?" Sam asked. Optimus put two fingers to the side of his face and his eyes produced the most detailed holographic projection that they had ever seen. The ground seemed to fall away, and both Sam and Mikaela backed away as though they would fall into the holes created. A vast city rose then and Optimus began to tell the story.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars" he explained. A towering mech threw a spear at one of the Autobots, killing him instantly. "Megatron followed it here to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him" he said and Sam scoffed.

"Oh- h- My grandfather" he said, shocked.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. He had accidentally activated his navigation systems and the coordinated to the Cubes location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses" Optimus said and MacRae's eyes shot up.

"How'd you know about his glasses?" he asked.

"eBay" he said and MacRae snorted in laughter.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army" Ratchet said.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival" the leader said and Mikaela and MacRae looked at him.

"Please tell me you still have those glasses" she said.

"Sam" the Brit called down and he looked up. "If the Decepticons are after the AllSpark and they need those coordinates because Megatron is frozen, they'll go to your house. Your parents are not protected" he said, sounding worried. Sideswipe moved him off of his shoulder so he could go back into car mode.

"We'll go there now" he said as the other Autobots transformed.

"Let's just hope we're not too late" MacRae said, looking at the recently materialized holoform in worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Glasses, Agents and Mission City

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Rate and Review :)**

Bumblebee and Sideswipe led the rather unusual convoy back to the Witwicky's household where the glasses were hopefully still in Sam's room. Pulling up, Sam and Mikaela got out of Bumblebee whilst MacRae got out of Sideswipe, walking over to the other two.

"I need you two to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them" Sam said and the Brit gave a nod.

"Okay, okay" Mikaela said.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?" he said.

"Yeah, okay okay" she reassured.

"Listen Sam, if you do not get in that house and find those glasses, I swear to God I will make your life a bloody hell" the Brit said and Sam gave a small glare before running inside.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Mikaela said as he reclined on Sideswipe's alt mode.

"Hey if the Decepticons turn Earth's machines into a new army and I'm killed because he was too slow, I'll find a way to revive us both so I can kill him again. He's my best mate and all but now is not the time to babble" he said with a small grin.

"From the sounds of it, he's babbling" Sideswipe said beneath him.

"He's babbling? Right where'd I put my gun?" he asked rhetorically.

"You were right about one thing" his guardian said and the Brit urged him on. "Panicking gets you nowhere" he said and the Brit merely hummed in agreement. Shifting plates caught his attention as Optimus transformed and immediately he was up on his feet.

"Optimus, you have to wait, Sam still hasn't got the glasses yet" he said.

"We're running out of time" the leader asserted.

"I understand that but with all due respect this could only exacerbate his panicking. His parents are particularly hard to deal with" he said.

"Your advise is noted, MacRae. However getting those glasses determines the fate of my world as well as yours. Like you said as well, they are unprotected if we aren't nearby" he said and began to move with the others despite his protests. Mikaela merely gulped.

"When he finds out that they are right in his back garden, Sam will bring a whole new meaning to the word of technobabble" he said, running to keep up with them. When the two of them finally got to the garden, Optimus had already destroyed the fountain and Sam was no doubt on the verge of a full blown mental breakdown. How his parents had not sensed any of the noise he will never know, but needless to say, he was thankful for their dulled senses.

"I told you to watch them. I told you" he stressed.

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush" Mikaela said.

"Sam, give them credit. This is the fate of their world and ours" he said. He turned to look around the yard and gasped as Mojo relieved himself on Ironhide.

"Oh, this is bad. No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" he said and rushed to get the little dog away from the weapons specialist. "No no no no no no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all" he said, though the cannons remained aimed at the dog and indirectly, the owner.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" he asked. MacRae drowned out the rest of the conversation, his own patience going as quick as the Autobot leader.

"Shut up and go hide" Sam finally said and went inside.

"I'm really sorry. Usually he's relatively sane" he said whilst the Autobots scanned the area.

"So we can tell" Sideswipe said, amused.

"Yes well, things like this don't usually happen. He's actually doing better considering all this" he said, and it was true. Sam was known for massive panic attacks and the Brit had been witness to many. He becomes incoherent, and as restless as an energy junkie.

"Better? Best hope he doesn't have an aneurysm then" he heard Ratchet say and he chuckled.

(Time Skip)

It all went to pot as soon as government agents showed up. Thankfully the Brit had been able to escape with the Bots, but that didn't stop him worrying about Sam and Mikaela, who Optimus sent up to help in the search.

"We can't leave them with those agents" the Brit stressed over an earpiece that Sideswipe had given him.

"We want to rescue them. And we will" Optimus said. "But we cannot risk your capture. Sideswipe get him out of here and meet us at these coordinates" the leader said and the Brit didn't protest.

"With all due respect, sir, but I should be there to help" the frontliner voiced his protests.

"And under normal circumstances I would understand. But these humans know that a third person was involved in this. They will not hesitate to capture MacRae and interrogate him" he said and the Brit stood up for Optimus.

"He's right. Government agents will do anything to get the information that they need. We need to get out of here" he said, looking at the holoform next to him, emerald green pleading with sapphire blue.

"Okay. We'll meet up there" he said.

"Be careful, Sideswipe" Optimus said before cutting the comm link.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Some abandoned building far out in the desert miles away from this city" he said. The Corvette took the next intersection, breaking off from the convoy and heading down the road, which was thankfully deserted.

"Can you monitor any radio transmissions?" he asked.

"Why?" Sideswipe asked.

"We need to see what these agents are up to" MacRae said and Sideswipe focused for a moment before the car seemed to pick up speed. "What's going on?" he asked, looking outside as more of the city seemed to race by.

"They're locking this place down. We need to get to the city limits now before they get to the last highway. Fifteen minutes out at this current speed, we'll never make it" he said and then the Brit gave a grin.

"Then go faster" he said. Sideswipe gave a large grin of his own and the car sped up to unbelievable speeds. Any traffic was dodged with ease, but there wasn't much at this time in the evening anyway.

"Ask me what I would be doing this very evening, dodging government agents with an advanced race of robotic aliens isn't what I pictured" he said over the loud noise of the engine.

"Well here you are. You have to admit it is fun" Sideswipe said.

"I'd be lying if I said you were wrong" he said with a laugh.

"We've managed to greatly reduce our distance. We'll make it there just before they cordon it off" he said and the Brit nodded.

True to Sideswipes word, they had made it to the highway just as several black SUV's were about to form a barricade. A silver car drove past then, and the SUV's broke off from the road to chase him down.

"Looks like you needed a clear way out" Jazz said over the comm.

"Thanks, Jazz. Be careful" Sideswipe advised. They soon made it to the city limits then and made it out, followed by no one. It was hours later when they reached a more crowded highway and the Autobot slowed down to follow the limit. He turned his head and smiled when he saw that MacRae had passed out where he sat, the adrenaline gone from his system and fatigue having caught up. He had received no contact from anyone else on the team as of yet other than a small map reminding him of the coordinates.

(At the Coordinates)

MacRae was awake and dressed in new attire which they picked up from a large retail park which was a valuable rest stop. He wore a quarter-zip black, long-sleeved fleece with a new pair of jeans, his walking boots still with him. The rest had arrived then, but they were missing someone.

"Where's Bumblebee?" MacRae asked.

"Captured" Optimus said simply and the Brit looked shocked before realising that they were also missing two human companions. "They were also captured despite my best efforts" he said with regret in his voice. "I am sorry MacRae" he said.

"No. You did your best. That's all any of us can ask of you" he said and Optimus gave him a sad smile.

"Please, let this work" Optimus pleaded and held the glasses up.

"Fire it up, Optimus" Jazz said from beside him.

"The code... The code on these glasses indicates the All Spark is two hundred and thirty miles from here" the Autobot leader said.

"I know where that is" MacRae said and all eyes turned to him. "That's at the Hoover Dam. Why in the name of God would it be there?" he asked. "Can you get any additional details on that location such as exact positioning?" he asked.

"It's underground. Within the dam" Optimus said.

"That must be the location where those agents are staying. Why else would they be interested in two humans. Not to mention they have captured Bumblebee" the Brit said.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize" Ratchet said.

"They must know it's here as well" the weapon specialist said.

"What about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment!" the SIC voiced his protests.

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want" Optimus said and then the Brit spoke, his words shocking everyone gathered around him.

"Why are you fighting to save us?" MacRae asked. "Look at what the people of this planet are doing to one of the most kindest souls I have ever met" he added then, he was on a role. "We are a primitive race" he said.

"We were not so different. You're a young species. You have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in you. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the Spark in my chest" he said, shifting plates.

"That is suicide. The Cube is raw power. It will destroy both" Ratchet said.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes... It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said. They got to a place where they can transform, and the Brit climbed into Sideswipe, the holoform materializing.

"There is a reason why we fight for you" the Frontliner said, startling the Brit who was deep in his thoughts.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"We fight for people like you. For Sam and Mikaela. You have shown us how compassionate you are, how willing you are to put yourselves at risk. I don't think you're primitive. Had I thought that I would never have a agreed to be your guardian" he said with a small, warm smile.

"Thank you" the Brit said, a small smile of his own, his emerald green eyes nothing short of warm.

(Road to the Dam)

The convoy drove along the road at a reasonable speed when Sideswipe narrowed his eyes at some vehicles in the distance. MacRae looked directly ahead as well, a few military vehicles just barely visible.

"That's Bumblebee. My sensors indicate that Sam and Mikaela are with him as well" Sideswipe said and the Brit smiled. Optimus swung around then, followed by everyone else, the now larger convoy making their way back to the highway. Sam spoke into a headset that was given by the scout.

"Sam, where are we headed?" the Brit asked.

"Mission City. We're getting the Cube as far away from the Decepticons as we possibly can" the other said. "There's something else you guys need to know" Sam said.

"What is it Samuel?" Sideswipe asked.

"Megatron is active" he said and the Brit and Autobot stared at one another.

"Repeat, Sam" Optimus asked, as though he couldn't believe what was just said.

"Megatron is active. S7, the ones who kept us captive have had him beneath the Dam for years to be used in a large study. The Cube was discovered prior to that" Sam said. "The Decepticons attacked the dam and with the cooling damaged, he broke out from his prison" Sam explained.

"And they know where we are headed?" MacRae asked.

"They are likely tracking the Allspark's energy signature" Sideswipe theorized.

"Then it's only a matter of time before we encounter them on the road to the city" the Brit said.

"There's six of us and a military contingent. Even if they wanted to, they would not be able to get a hold of the Cube, not without damaging or destroying it" Sideswipe said and the Brit nodded in agreement. The military contingent had to continue down another path due to the traffic that began to increase and time was of the essence. The Autobots continued down the highway, Ratchet using his siren to clear traffic out of their way.

Another siren joined in, this one belonging to a police car as well as a powerful engine.

"No, no, no, no, no" Sam said over the radio.

"What?" Mikaela and MacRae asked in unison.

"It's the same cop" Sam said and the Brit raised a brow before realisation hit him. The cop that had attacked him, Sam, Mikaela and the two Autobots back in Tranquility must've tracked the signal on Megatrons orders. "Block them, block them, block them" Sam said and Optimus moved to block the other two. The Buffalo vehicle that had been following them transformed and charged right through a bus.

"My good God" he said as he saw the fiery explosion. Optimus transformed and was tackled by the Decepticon, identified as Bonecrusher. Optimus and Bonecrusher soon disappeared off the highway, but gave orders to continue to the city.

"He'll be fine. Bonecrusher has a lot of rage and strength, but his rage makes him sloppy. Prime will deal with him" Sideswipe said confidently.

"I hope so" MacRae said. They continued down the highway, the city looming ahead and they soon met up with the convoy. The Brit hoped with everyone else that they wouldn't have any more issues for the time being, but fate has a funny way of saying 'screw you' and they would not be so lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Battle for Mission City

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Rate and Review as always :)**

The convoy was in a rather precarious position and out in the open on a main road in the city and it was already drawing considerable attention from the citizens. MacRae was constantly looking at the surrounding area whilst the military began to do some sort of set up.

"If they're here then there are going to be casualties" the Brit said, concerned about the many people walking around.

"We'll limit those casualties" Sideswipe said from beside him.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!" Will Lennox instructed. MacRae looked up to find a single jet not far from their position, and it was low, unusually low.

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction" Epps said over the short range radio yet they received no form of response. Ironhide began to transform then, scaring the others around him.

"It's Starscream!" he yelled and the other Bots immediately transformed to join him.

"Please tell me you copy" Epps pleaded. Starscream began to get closer whilst Ironhide told the soldiers to back up and take cover before getting Bumblebee to help lift a truck as a shield. The jet fired off a missile which impacted the truck and sent both Bots flying. MacRae was clipped in the blast, a few cuts adorning his face and the bandage had come off the one he received in Tranquillity, bleeding anew.

"That's going to hurt in the morning" he said, raising a hand to his forehead, blood on his finger tips and he scowled. "Son of a bitch" he said, getting up.

"Oh my God. Bumblebee?" he heard Sam say and he heard a pained electronic whine. MacRae ran to the two of them and saw the damage that had been done to him, the scout in fact lost his legs. The Brit set about moving Jazz out of the way so Bumblebee could get a little closer to them. "Please get up. Bumblebee? Ratchet!" Sam called for the medic.

"We've got to get him out of here. His injuries have made him vulnerable" MacRae said, looking for any more damage. Bumblebee began to urge the Cube towards Sam.

"I'm not leaving you" Sam said resolutely. MacRae headed over to Sideswipe then, his guardian looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"A little dazed. Couple of cuts on my face, but I'm fine" he said. Lennox came over and handed the young man a pistol and he raised a questioning brow. "Not that I don't accept a chance to defend myself, but what the hell can I do with a bloody pistol?" he asked.

"Aim for their optics" Sideswipe told him. The Brit accepted a thigh holster and a belt with two magazine pouches.

"In that case, I'm going with you" MacRae said, checking the gun over. A missile struck close to where he was, knocking Sideswipe off of his feet and sending the Brit flying, but the frontliner had caught him, holding him to his chest to protect him.

"Not your lucky day, huh?" Sideswipe asked with a small grin.

"Not at all" he said, smiling up at him. "But if we don't deal with them then it's going to get a whole lot worse" he said and the frontliner nodded. They both got up and tool cover behind some rubble.

"MacRae!" he heard Sam call over his earpiece.

"Sam, listen to me when I say this. You had better make it back alive because I did not go through all of this to lose you or anyone else here. Get that thing out of here, we'll keep them busy" he said and there was silence on the other end.

"I'll make it back" was the resolute reply.

"I'd make your afterlife a living hell if you didn't" he said with a grin.

"I'm picking up another contact" Sideswipe said. A police vehicle was racing towards them then and the Brit rolled his eyes.

"Round two?" MacRae asked Sideswipe, who merely picked the Brit up and placed him on his own shoulder.

"Hold on!" Sideswipe said and began to skate down the road at an immense speed. Barricade also transformed and had begun swinging wildly. "Shoot" Sideswipe told the Brit. Raising his gun, he began to fire, and after ten shots one connected with an optic, stopping the Decepticon in his tracks whilst he nursed his eye.

"Got you" MacRae proclaimed. Sideswipe made it to him and sent his sword right through the Cons chest, extinguishing his spark. Barricade dropped to the floor, lifeless.

"It's Megatron, retreat!" the heard Jazz call and they began to head back to the others, dodging the Con leader as he fired, sending Jazz and a few humans to the ground. He took hold of Jazz then and Jazz continued to fight and taunt the leader. "That all you got, Megatron?" he asked.

"Come here, little cretin" the Decepticon leader said.

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?!" he yelled at the mech.

"No. I want two" he said and an evil chuckle and pained scream was all that could be heard as Jazz was savagely ripped in half, spark extinguished. Sideswipe, MacRae and all of the other soldiers had turned away from the scene when someone called to Lennox.

"That tank thing's getting back up!" he said.

"These things just don't die" Lennox said. The sound of a chopper could also be heard as well as a roar as said chopper landed. "We're so dead" Lennox said hopelessly. Lennox and MacRae went to head over to Sam and Mikaela, who were busy attaching Bumblebee to a tow truck. Sideswipe then stopped him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"These guns are useless at a far range. I'm useless to you unless they get really close. I'm going to help Mikaela get Bumblebee out of here, but do me one favour. Make sure you survive" he said, a burning determination in his green eyes.

"I will" the Frontliner said. "Be careful" he said and the Brit nodded.

"I can't do this!" he caught Sam saying and Lennox grabbed hold of him.

"Listen to me, you're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die" he told him. He then told Mikaela that she had to go.

"I'm not leaving until I get Bumblebee out of here" she said and MacRae holstered his gun, helping the girl to attach him to the truck.

"Sam, we will protect you" Ironhide said.

"Okay" he started to move away from the two before Mikaela followed.

"Sam!" she called and came close. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you" she said and the Brit smiled, before turning to look at Bumblebee.

"We're going to get you out of here big guy" he said, lightly tapping his arm. He got a electronic sound in return.

"Sam, get to the building" Ironhide said.

"Decepticons, attack!" Megatron called out. The tank began firing again whilst Mikaela and the Brit hastened their efforts.

"Guys, you have to get that truck out of here!" one of the soldiers said.

"We're going" the both said in impatience. They climbed into the truck and left the ruined street behind.

(Time skip)

They had been driving for a few minutes when Mikaela brought it to a stop and whacked the wheel in a fit of frustration and sadness. MacRae put his hand on her shoulder, allowing her the time to vent, before they both looked back.

"We need to help" MacRae said. Bumblebee gave a simple nod. Mikaela, with new found fire in her eyes, backed the truck out of the alley so that Bumblebee was facing the ruined street.

"I'll drive you shoot!" Mikaela told him. She began to drive backwards, before they came into firing range. "Shoot! Shoot!" she yelled to him. He began firing his weapon in earnest at the tank, who soon became overwhelmed by Bumblebees weapons, and soon was blown back into a building, his life gone. They both climbed out of the truck and the Brit grinned at the wreckage that was inflicted on the Decepticons body.

"Ouch. Nicely done" MacRae said. He reached into his pocket and looped the earpiece in. "Sides" he said.

"_MacRae? Where are you? Are you alright?" _the mech asked, concerned. The sound of gunfire and explosions could be heard on the other side of the line.

"I'm fine. Me, Mikaela and Bumblebee have just met up with the soldiers. It's safe to assume that the tank is dead" MacRae said, looking back at the wrecked body. "How are you guys holding up?" he asked.

"_Well enough. Blackout just retreated"_ Sideswipe said.

"Great. What about Optimus?" he asked.

"_I haven't seen him. Last I saw he was engaging Megatron in a fist fight. But Megatron has broken off and is chasing Sam"_ Sideswipe said. _"I can't reach him, so I'll either assume Sam is on the run or his earpiece is damaged" _the Frontliner said.

"Okay. I'll keep in touch but some of these men need help" he said.

"_Be careful, Mac" _he said affectionately.

"I will. You as well Sideswipe" he said before pocketing the earpiece and turning his attention to the injured. "I need a medical kit over here!" he yelled.

(Time Skip)

By now he had patched up the injured with a couple of the other medics and assisted in the medevac of the injured into several choppers that were able to make it to them. He heard jets overhead and he ran out to see several of them heading towards Megatron, who in turn was moving towards a near unconscious Prime.

"I'll kill you!" he heard the mech growl after he was tripped up by Optimus and he could be seen reaching for Sam. "Mine! Allspark!" the leader continued to growl.

"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now! Sam!" Optimus began to plead and the Brit remained fixed as he watched with the other soldiers. "No Sam!" Optimus said and he immediately saw the power of the Cube as it entered the Decepticon leaders chest, who in turn began to convulse. He hit the ground with an almighty thump, and convulsed a few more times before stilling, and it was then that the Brit began to move closer. "You left me no choice, brother" Optimus said with some regret as he plucked something from the remains of the Decepticons spark chamber. "Sam, I owe you my life, we are in your debt" he said.

"Jazz" MacRae whispered as Ironhide carried his torn remains.

"Prime, we couldn't save him" Ironhide said, handing both halves over to the leader.

"Oh, Jazz" he said, sadness in his blue optics. MacRae was swept off the floor and held close to a silver chest as Sideswipe vented air in relief that his charge had survived. They both looked over to the Prime as he spoke. "We lost a great comrade. But gained new ones. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery" he said.

"Permission to speak, sir" Bumblebee spoke, his voice British and MacRae raised his eyebrows in shock, and everyone seemed proud that the scout would be able to speak once more.

"Permission granted, old friend" the Prime said.

"I wish to stay with the boy" he said and MacRae couldn't help but smile.

"If that is his choice" the Prime said and all faces turned to him.

"Yes" Sam replied simply with a small smile.

"Sideswipe, do you wish to stay with MacRae?" Optimus asked and he looked down at the boy in his arms.

"I wouldn't want you to feel obligated" MacRae said with a reassuring smile.

"I wish to remain with him" he said with a small smile. "Can't leave you to go without torture now, can I?" the frontliner said and the Brit gave a small chuckle, before giving Sideswipe a good enough hug.

"What about my parents? How do I explain to them that I have some how come into possession of a car that hasn't been released yet?" he asked.

"We'll sort that out" Will said and he peered over Sideswipes arms and down at the captain. "You've done us a favour. Just do us a favour, the both of you. Stay in touch" he said and the Brit reached into his pocket and pulled out his headset.

"Of course we will" MacRae said. "So. Who's cleaning this up?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Aftermath of Mission City

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**First film portion of this story concludes with this chapter, then I'll do one chapter on some of the events in between which will be of my creation. After that is my favourite film, Revenge of the Fallen.**

Returning home had been weird. MacRae's parents had bombarded him with questions, particularly why two government agents had come around and told them about what has happened to them. All in all, aside from a revelation of his cars true nature, everything was fine. He spent most of his free time at the temporary Autobot base that had been set up in a warehouse.

"Gentlemen, the President has ordered Sector Seven... be terminated and the remains of the dead aliens- disposed of. The Laurentian Abyss is seven miles below sea level, deepest place on our planet. The massive depth and pressure there, coupled with subfreezing temperatures, would crush and entomb them, leaving no evidence" Keller said in conference which had been sent to them for their viewing.

"So it's over" MacRae said from his spot on Sideswipes shoulder.

"Not exactly" Optimus said.

"How? Megatron is dead, the Cube is regretfully destroyed all save for a single shard and God can only guess what happened to Starscream" Sam said from his spot on Bumblebee's shoulder whilst Mikaela sat on the scouts thigh.

"There are still Decepticons to deal with. The Cube may have destroyed Megatron but this shard can revive him and will until we get it under protection" Optimus said.

"Well until that day, we may as well enjoy a few days of peace" MacRae said and Mikaela agreed.

"The weathers nice enough. Why not head to the lookout?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's perfect. Besides, you intend to bring more Bots here, may as well send the message there" the Brit urged. The other Bots agreed as well, all looking forward to a bit of time in the sun.

(The Lookout)

All Bots were in their alt modes soaking in the sun on their metal, Sam and Mikaela comfortably reclined on Bumblebees form and MacRae with Sideswipes holoform reclined on the frontliners alt mode. The Brit and his guardian merely looked up at the sky, both making idle chatter.

"_With the AllSpark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward. A new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart. Like us, there's more to them... than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We... are waiting" _the leader said over a long distance.

One battle ends, yet another would begin, for Starscream was still very much alive, as were many others.

(Deep Space, _Nemesis_)

An F-22 speeds through space, heading towards a large mangled yet still imposing wreck. The SIC transforms and lands, heading into a large imposing room, a large mech lay attached to some sort of machine.

"Fallen, my master. Lord Megatron is sadly not with us" he said, feigning a regretful tone.

"The Allspark?" a raspy voice asked.

"Destroyed, my lord" Starscream reported.

"This is a setback. The vessel may be destroyed but it still lives in some way. We must focus on our next mission. The destruction of the Autobots and Prime" the Fallen spoke and Starscream gave an evil grin, pointed teeth showing. This wasn't over, not by a long shot.

**I'll start the next chapter which deals with the introduction of the NEST team and how MacRae will take Sam's whole 'I want to be normal' thing. Until then, my dear readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Normal? New Arrivals? More Government Affairs?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Been a while since I've updated anything. I'm doing this as an in between sort of thing and I am doing a chapter on one of the missions they did before Shanghai. Rate and Review.**

It had been a month or so since the Mission City Incident as it was now officially been dubbed and in that time a few changes had come about for the Autobots and the humans that knew them. A team had been established to hunt down the remaining Decepticons, but two humans faced a problem.

"Normal? You want to be normal?" MacRae asked as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah? Why do you even ask that?" Sam said as he continued to pack up his stuff.

"Sam, our guardians are aliens that transform into cars. You killed the one who lead their enemy and you just want to be normal?" he asked for clarification.

"MacRae I swear to God if you ask again I will kill you" Sam said in mock-seriousness.

"I'm busy trying to wrap my head around that ridiculous idea. Sam we can never be normal" he said and the holoform, or his guardian, Sideswipe nodded beside him. 

"Why is that ridiculous?" Sam asked.

"Need I explain again?" the Brit asked in return.

"MacRae's right Samuel. After everything that's happened, fitting in is going to be a little bit more difficult" Sideswipe said but Sam waved him off.

"Listen Sam, I'm not telling you that you shouldn't be normal. All things considered I say go for it but you have to realise how difficult it's going to be. Sure the media has been dealt with, but there are people here who no doubt saw it on the news. Your face did pop up several times" the Brit had reasoned.

"True but let's not forget that the government is covering it up with a variety of excuses" Sam tried to argue, but it was a weak point.

"There are these people that live in this world who believe that everything is not as it seems and what are they known as? Oh that's right, conspiracy theorists" he said. Eventually though, the Brit merely sighed and got up with a small smile. "Good luck in Princeton, Sam" he said, holding his hand out to shake.

"Thanks, man" he said with a smile.

"Well we'd better be off. Keep your earpiece at least so I can contact you" he said.

"I will" he said, picking up the yellow device which had a small stripe running down the middle.

He left the house and climbed into the Corvette, still feeling rather perturbed by what Sam had said and he began to ponder what his best friend was thinking. How could they hope to be normal? He just didn't see it as possible with everything that happened.

"Do you think he's right?" MacRae asked.

"No. But his choice is his choice" Sideswipe said and the Brit merely hummed. The short drive was soon over and he noted that his parents were not there.

"Have you been in contact with 'Hide recently?" he asked as they left the car. Sideswipe had quickly become a member of the family and as such preferred to spend time in the house.

"Yeah. He said that they had finished setting up a base in Diego Garcia" Sideswipe said, stepping into the house and he could see his own earpiece, a simple silver device buzzing on the table, much to his surprise.

"The only ones that can contact this are Sam, Will and the Bots" he said, looping it in his ear and accepting the call. "Hello" he greeted.

"Mac, you at home?" he heard Lennox on the other side ask.

"Yeah I am, why?" he asked.

"I'm on my way over with 'Hide" he said.

"When?" MacRae asked. There was knock on the door and he answered.

"Now" Lennox said, a face-splitting grin as the Brit gaped, clicking the earpiece off. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Will asked.

"Is this a short visit or a long one as I was about to put the kettle on" he said.

"Between that" Will said, stepping inside when he was offered to.

"Tea or coffee" he asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"I'd like to try British tea" Lennox said and the Brit fixed a glare on him.

"It's a bloody stereotype" he said with a small huff before flicking the kettle on and setting about the kitchen to prepare the tea. "Is this a casual visit or something government related?" he asked. He had gotten used to asking Lennox this question whenever he visited as it was usually to do with all the government proceedings.

"Bit of both really. I'm here to offer you something" he said and the Brit turned with a raised brow.

"Go on" MacRae said.

"The government read the report on your actions in Mission City. They want you to be a part of the team" Lennox said and MacRae almost dropped the sugar tin he was holding and Sideswipe looked a little shocked also.

"Me? They want me to be a part of NEST?" he asked. "Why?" he asked again, returning to the tea.

"They merely read the medics reports. Said you'd be a great help to the medical department. Ratchet even offered to take you under his wing with the new Autobot medic" Will explained.

"Who is he?" Sideswipe asked.

"Jolt. Said he'd be enthusiastic about working with the humans" Will said and Sideswipe beamed, and it was a really pleased smile, one the Brit had yet to see on the frontliner.

"You know him?" MacRae asked, handing the military man his tea.

"One of my best friends on Cybertron and my partner if ever we were sent on missions that required minimal units" the frontliner explained. "You'd like him and I know he'd like you as well. He's quite like you" Sideswipe said and Lennox nodded in agreement.

"How?" MacRae asked, lightly stirring his tea.

"He's friendly, he always thinks of others before himself and he really likes quiet alone time" Will explained. "I took the time to get to know all of the new arrivals" he said, lightly sipping the still hot drink.

"He also likes nature" Sideswipe chipped in.

"I might get to like him" he said with a small smile.

"So I'm guessing you accept?" Lenno asked, hope in his voice.

"Of course I do!" he said with a large smile. "When do I start?" he asked.

"When can you leave?" Lennox asked.

"Tomorrow. You can spend the night if you want, go over everything with my parents and reassure them that I'll be fine" he said and the Captain grinned and nodded. "How much do I need to pack?" he asked.

"Anything personal and one set of civilian clothes. We'll provide you with a choice of uniform" Lennox said and there was a second knock at the door. Sideswipe answered and grinned, instantly recognising Ironhide's holoform. He was a well-built man in his early-forties, his hair going grey with a set jaw and well defined features, his eyes a really deep blue. Wearing a black shirt and military combats, he looked rather intimidating if not for the warm smile on his face.

"Ironhide" the Brit said with a warm smile.

"Good to see ya Mac" the weapons specialist said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm guessing you heard everything" he said, picking up his mug and taking a sip.

"Optimus pushed through the recommendation. You have no idea how much you helped us out there kid" he said, leaning against the counter. "We all backed you up as well, even the ones that haven't met you yet. They were using the reports as their back-up" he added and the Brit beamed, his eyes taking on the emerald qualities his parents often pointed out as they brightened considerably.

"I don't know what to say. All I did was patch them up" he said humbly and the others chuckled a little at his behaviour.

"You managed to shoot out a Decepticons optics with a pistol whilst moving rather fast and at a distance. We weren't about to let you slip away from us" Lennox said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in a brotherly hug.

"Stop praising me, makes my teeth itch" he said a small blush on his face. "I'm going to make a start on the packing" he said, ducking out of the room and heading upstairs, the others in tow.

His room was remarkably neat, a desk in the corner with his laptop and two pictures, one of which was one of the most recent. One had him with his family on a cliff, the city seen in the background, all with large smiles on their faces and the other was of him and Sideswipe, leaning against the Corvette wearing matching grins. His mother had taken the photo.

"I'm going to miss them" he said quietly, stroking the photo with his parents.

"Obviously. But they'll be proud of you and confident that you're safe" Sideswipe comforted.

"I know. I'm not like most teenagers that get embarrassed by their parents. I can walk down the street with my mums hand in mine and not care about what anyone has to say" he said, folding the stand which kept the frame up.

"Unlike Sam. Is he coming with you?" Lennox asked.

"He prefers the normal life" MacRae said.

"Normal life?" Hide asked.

"He said that he wanted to just be normal. Even if the events of the past month were abnormal. I do not blame him, but we can never be normal. I still get messages and questions about Mission City" he said and the others, except for Sideswipe had a small frown.

"Well it's his choice" Lennox said with a small shrug. "Need help?" he asked.

"Comb through my stuff in this desk. I keep a lot of personal items in there. I'll focus on sorting out my clothes and anything in my wardrobe" he said and Lennox nodded. "And you won't find any blackmail material" he added with a grin.

"Ahh, Primus" 'Hide cursed and the Brit chuckled.

In the end, he packed a simple long-sleeved black tee with jeans as well as his walking boots which had been spared damage from Mission City. Lennox dug up a leather plaited bracelet and a necklace with a angel wing pendant which he now wore, gifts from his family a year ago. Finally he dug up an old ring, a simple band of pure gold engraved with the words, 'our son, forever and always' which he also wore.

"Is that everything?" Lennox asked.

"That's it" he said, checking over everything.

"Right, now for the hard part" Will said and the Brit nodded.

"Informing the dear parents" he said, and shuddered. "I'm going to hate this" he said.

"Why?" Sideswipe asked curiously.

"My mother has always been protective of me. She's likely to cry... a lot" he said. "And then I'm likely to tear up seeing her like it. My dad would be a little more lax as he was with the British military before we moved out here" he explained and then he heard the door open. "Well here goes the most painful hours of my life" he said, steeling himself a little and taking the walk downstairs.

(Following Morning)

His mother had sobbed, a lot. And so he welled up but did not sob, at least not in front of Will and the two Bots, but they let him have a moment with his parents after all had been said and done. His mother, despite her state, had smiled proudly, and gave a simple nod. He could remember that part the most.

"_No matter what you do in life, I will always be proud of you. No matter where you are, I am with you always" she said, gesturing to the gold band on his finger. _

"_I'm going to miss you" he said, hugging her close, letting a few sobs through. The Bots and Will smiled warmly and headed out into the kitchen, each concealing small tears of their own, not that they'd ever admit it._

"_We'll miss you too. It's like you're moving out" she said, wiping her eyes and laughing a little._

"_Imagine what Judy will be like when Sam is due to leave for Princeton" he said and they both had a small laugh, his father merely smiling. "I'll be in touch. Expect a phone call every week as well as letters. Sideswipe will look after me" he said and the Bot who had higher senses beamed happily._

"_I know he will. You take care of one another" his mother said, pulling him in for another hug._

"_I guess the military is in my blood" MacRae said, looking at his father whose pride was clear for all to see._

"_Keep tradition alive in our family. I never wanted to push the military on you but you made it all on your own. For that you've made me the proudest father ever and nothing will ever change that for me" he said, bringing him in for hug as well. "You look after yourself out there. Keep them all safe as well" he said._

"_I will" he said finally._

"_There's one more thing I want you to take" his mother said, pulling a ring off her finger. It was a silver band with a blue gem, Tanzanite, he remembered._

"_Mum, that's your favourite ring. I can't take this" he said as she held it out. She took his hand and opened it, placing the ring inside it and then closing it._

"_I want you to take it" she said with a smile. He took his necklace off and slid the ring onto it._

"_That way I won't lose it" he said, reattaching the necklace._

_(End of Flashback)_

His parents saw him off that day as Sideswipe and Ironhide left, their charges bound for the nearest base so they could catch the next flight out to Diego Garcia. They were currently on that flight and the Brit was looking at the ring, a tear in his eye.

"Come here" Sideswipe said beside him, drawing him in for a hug. "They know that you're in safe hands. We won't let anything happen to you, okay?" he asked and he felt MacRae sigh a little.

"I know. I've just never been this far apart from my family" he said, wiping his eyes.

"You're a tight-knit family" Will said, sitting opposite to them.

"I was an only child. They tried, they really did for another, but nothing seemed to work. After that we spent Lord knows how much time in one another's company" he said, now in a one armed hug with his guardian.

"Hold on to that love for them" Will advised.

"I have every intention of doing so" he said, relaxing in his seat. "How is your wife and daughter" he asked.

"They're great. Sarah's a little bit disappointed that I had to leave again but she understands. You did receive the pictures of Annabelle, right?" he asked. In the month after Mission City, the two had kept in contact for casual reasons as well, not just for all the government issues surrounding the incident. When he received the pictures, it was impossible not to smile and say 'aww'.

"Yeah I did. She's beautiful" he said and Will beamed with pride.

"Approaching Diego Garcia. Ten minutes until landing" the pilot announced over the tannoy.

"Best strap ourselves in" Will advised. The Brit couldn't agree more and soon the landing came.

(Diego Garcia)

They got off of the plane, the sun and heat soon hitting them and MacRae had to roll up his sleeves to allow the air to get to his skin. They then began the walk to the base and soon they were greeted by Optimus at the entrance to the control hangar.

"MacRae, it is good to see you again" the leader said, a small smile on his face.

"You as well big guy. Keeping busy?" the Brit asked.

"Understatement" the Prime said and MacRae chuckled. "You have a meeting with the National Security advisor" Optimus said and Will grimaced. "In fact, MacRae is required to attend as he needs to be briefed" he added and then the Brit grimaced.

"Best get you into your choice of uniform" Will said and the Brit gave a nod.

He settled with a black, sleeveless turtle-neck, a pair of black combats, black combat boots and a utility belt which held three pouches. One had a red cross on it, which held medical supplies and the other two were separate and were for handgun cartridges. His sidearm, as part of regulation was strapped to his thigh.

They then headed to the entrance hangar where the communications platform was. Optimus was given strict orders to keep the Bots away as they were not due to fully reveal the Autobots to the advisor who was just arriving by helicopter.

"You ready?" Will asked the Brit who nodded resolutely, making sure to tuck his necklace in.

"Wasn't expecting a meeting so soon" he said and Will chuckled. "Ever met this guy?" he asked.

"First time" Will said and soon the grimaced. The guy looked unbelievably stuck up and demanded respect and they looked at one another with wary glances which communicated what they were both thinking. This was going to be a long meeting.

(Conference Room)

The room was only temporary, the real conference room was been set up as the spoke and outfitted with screens which they would need for briefing. This room was simple, grey with a large table in the middle surrounded by chairs. MacRae and Will sat opposite one another whilst Theodore Galloway went through MacRae's recently written file. His brow shot up in shock as he read.

"He's seventeen" the advisor said simply.

"Yes. Just out of school and free to work where he chooses" Will said.

"Too young to be working in a classified military program" Galloway challenged and immediately the Brit was on the defensive.

"With all due respect sir, I took part in the incident at least a month ago" he said calmly.

"Yes but you're young. And you've been handed a position that requires great responsibility" he said and the Brit nodded.

"Granted, but I was recommended for this position. It was the government who made the offer from the recommendation and my actions in Mission City had actually saved lives that day" he said and the bespectacled man merely frowned.

"I want full reports on him when I visit again" he said, standing and walking out of the room without so much as a simple goodbye.

"Wow, my patience just got smashed" MacRae said, pulling his necklace out from the shirt.

"Of all the government officials I've had to handle, he was the worst" Will said.

"You really have to keep tabs on me?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so. Oh, I almost forgot" Will said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a silver earpiece.

"I forgot that" MacRae said, looping it in his ear.

"Which is why I grabbed it just as we were leaving your house. I think someone's trying to contact you on it, damn thing was buzzing for half an hour earlier" he said and the Brit raised a brow at the captain.

"And yet you forget that it was in your pocket?" he asked with an amused smirk.

"You learn to ignore things after a while. But that Galloway is someone I will not be ignoring any time soon" he said, shuddering at the thought of that man's next visit. "Any reports you make I need them filed to me for his inspection" he said and MacRae sighed.

"Can do" he said, leaving for the med bay, which Will directed him to.

(Medical Bay)

"He wants all reports on you redirected to him when he next visits because you're too young?" the medic asked as he finished organizing his medical tools and the Brit gave a nod even though Ratchet wasn't looking.

"That's right" MacRae answered simply.

"That's ridiculous. Oh by the way, I have someone who's keen to meet you" Ratchet said and right on cue the doors opened, a blue mech stepping in, looking right at the human. "MacRae, I would like you to meet Jolt. He's studying alongside you in human medicine" he said and the Brit smiled at the newcomer.

"It's nice to meet you, Jolt" he said and the blue mech merely offered his hand which the Brit stood on. Jolt raised the Brit to look at the human with curious optics, before a small smile graced his own face.

"Likewise MacRae. I've been anxious to meet you" the blue mech said honestly.

"Why?" the Brit asked curiously.

"I read the reports on what you did in that city. You're work was described as impeccable given the circumstances" he said and the Brit blushed a little in the trainee's hand. Jolt offered him a shoulder to sit on, which MacRae accepted with a smile.

"I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine" he said and the lime-green bot just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: London Calling and First Tragedy

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC and the events in this chapter.

**Rate and Review, this is one of six contacts that were spotted as mentioned by Lennox just before Shanghai :)**

MacRae was going over his basic first-aid training as a refresher as part of his studies whilst under Ratchet and to some extent, Jolt. It was then that his personnel issue earpiece buzzed and he tapped it.

"MacRae" he greeted as usual.

"MacRae, I hope this isn't a bad time" Optimus said over the earpiece and the Brit smiled.

"Of course not Optimus. Is everything okay?" he asked, a little bit of concern lacing his voice.

"We have a mission already and I think you may come in handy for this" the leader said and the Brit beamed. His first mission, and he was been requested to go. "It's optional" he added.

"No, I'd like to go. It's a chance to earn valuable field experience. Where do you want me to head?" MacRae asked, marking the page where he was reading and storing his notebook which contained all of his studies in his desk that was in the Medical Bay.

"The communications platform. William is holding a briefing there" Optimus instructed.

"Okay. I'll be there in five minutes" he said, leaving the Medical Bay, informing his companions where he was going.

He was on the platform in the space of five minutes, just as he said. Optimus was stood in the centre of the room and Will was stood on the platform as well. MacRae raised a brow when he saw Will, wondering how he is essential.

"Everything okay?" he asked, noting the perturbed look on the Captains face.

"London calling" Will said, directing his attention to a screen.

"What am I looking at?" he asked, noting the thermal imaging.

"Switch to regular view" Will instructed and a warehouse district became visible. "We spotted an abnormal heat signature in these abandoned warehouses. It's just sitting there at the moment" Will said.

"I know that district" he said.

"You do?" Will asked.

"When I was younger, we lived in London for a few years before coming to Tranquillity. These warehouses were often popular for hide and seek. I remember as I used to play around them as a kid" he said, a small smile on his face.

"What do you make of the thermal reading" Will asked and at his command it was switched straight to thermal again and the Brit furrowed his brows.

"It shouldn't be there. The warehouses were abandoned back when I was younger and any valuable equipment was salvaged. Not that any of that emitted thermal readings such as this" MacRae said, "And all Autobots now know where to land if approaching Earth" he said and then his eyes widened in shock. "Decepticon" he said simply.

"You think?" Will asked to be sure.

"Like I said all valuable equipment had been salvaged and none of it was capable of giving off the thermal readings we're seeing here" he said.

"We've definitely got a mission" he said, turning to one of the officers on the platform. "Call Jolt, Sideswipe, Ironhide and Arcee here. Have transport ready for immediate dispatch" he said and began to rush off, but MacRae stopped him.

"Let me go with you" he said.

"I can't do that. You're civilian personnel" Will said.

"London was my home. I can give you all the shortcuts and possible hiding spots in district. You invited me to join the team" he said and the Captain looked reluctant, but then a familiar voice chipped in.

"Put him with me and Jolt" Sideswipe suggested. "We'd protect him with our lives" the frontliner said and the medic-in-training nodded, offering a small smile to MacRae.

"Fine. But the minute something goes wrong I want it reported" Will said, clapping the Brit on the shoulder. "How do we keep this secret?" he asked.

"The warehouses contained Hydrochloric Acid for use in school experiments. We can spin a story that one of the containers ruptured and mixed with water in the warehouse. They're evacuated and we go in under pretence of Search and Rescue" the Brit suggested and Will raised a brow at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"How did you come up with that?" he asked.

"Hydrochloric acid, when mixed with water can turn gaseous" he said. "That and the warehouses weren't always closed up" he said a little sheepishly.

"We'll get on it. Best suit up" Will said, heading off to perform what was necessary.

(London)

"A cloud of gas caused by Hydrochloric Acid and water been mixed together has spurred immediate evacuations near a warehouse district on the outskirts of London. A military team is been sent in to rescue anyone left behind and contain the situation" they heard reporters say over the radio they had brought with them.

"So far we have one thermal signature. Keep an eye out for any more signatures and maintain constant contact with MacRae for advice on where to go. We must make sure that this does not get out into the public" Will said and MacRae picked up the explanation in the plane.

"We may be on the outskirts but we are still close to a densely populated area of the city. Projects to make the area more popular were under way when I lived there so more people are likely to see it if it gets out. The entire site is been locked down, but we are likely to get attention" the Brit said to all gathered. He prepared himself after that.

(Warehouse area)

It was a grey day in the city, not that the Brit expected anything different as Britain was having cold Summers in recent years. Dressed in a fleece with a tactical vest over it and black combats, he kept scanning the area.

"Where was it's last known position?" the Brit asked.

"Between warehouse one and two" Sideswipe said.

"That's to the left here" he said, bringing his rifle up and pointing out the turn. "Be careful" he said as they rounded the corner.

The entire area was silent except for the footfalls of the two mechs and the light sound of feet on gravel from the Brit as they walked slowly along the warehouses. Jolt was keeping a constant eye on his sensors.

"5...4...3...2...1" Sideswipe said as they reached the two warehouses that were where the enemy was meant to be.

"Anything?" Jolt asked.

"Got him" he said and the blue mech knelt down, looking at the small scanner in the humans hand and noting the signature. They looked and noticed that it was a police car, one that was eerily familiar. "That's not possible" he said, shocked.

Plates shifted and the police car transformed, revealing an enemy he thought was dead.

"Barricade?" he asked, amazed.

"No, just a shell. The real Barricade is dead. This is merely a clone" Sideswipe said, baring his two blades whilst Jolt charged his whips, electricity crackling. The Brit raised his rifle, switching to a grenade launcher.

"I'll draw his attention. I'm quick on my feet" he said, popping off a grenade round which threw him back a little. "Not used to that" he said, but grinned when the shot hit his arm and the mech growled at him.

"I'll get you for that fleshie!" the mech said, ignoring the other two and following where his rage directed him.

"Gotta go!" the Brit said, shouldering the rifle and making a break for the small gap in between the warehouses. Jolt shut his whips down and drew a machine gun as he begun firing at the enraged bot who still ignored them, Sideswipe following with a gun of his own.

"MacRae, stay in contact" Sideswipe said, instantly worried through his charge.

(With MacRae)

He made impact with a wall as Barricade forced himself through the small gap, tearing some the warehouse down to widen the passage. His back hurt a little but he stood, aimed and then popped a shot off, hitting the mech in the chest and forcing it to recoil.

"I will Sideswipe" he said over the earpiece.

Barricade tore through more of the building, a pipe bursting and sending water raining down around them. MacRae was thrown to the floor and began to crawl away, lifting his rifle and firing another round which he loaded in. It missed, hitting another area of the warehouse where several drums were sent flying.

"Oh bloody hell" he said as one landed close by, a gash in it. "Sideswipe, keep your distance" he said.

"What? Why?" the frontliner asked.

"A drum of acid has ruptured and several more are likely to have as well. A cloud of gas is starting to form. Warn the others and send the other Bots to a location within range" he said, getting up and legging it from the site, a white cloud starting to form.

"Ahh, scrap" Sideswipe said.

MacRae continued to run, narrowly avoiding the shell of Barricade as he swung his mace at the Brit with all the strength he could muster. He soon saw more soldiers approaching him.

"Get down!" Will yelled and the Brit literally dropped like a plank.

The soldiers began to fire, causing the mech to start flinching away, before he transformed altogether and fled.

"He's making a break for the blockades" MacRae said, and then he heard pained screams as one of the soldiers apparently got to close to the fumes. The man began to cough raggedly, and he ran over to the struggling soldier, pulling him away. "Sideswipe!" he yelled and the frontliner was by his side within seconds. "I need you to get us a fair distance from here so I can treat him" he said and he was soon joined by Jolt.

"What happened?" the medic asked.

"I'll explain on the way" he said, getting the man into Jolt once he transformed. "He'll need to be decontaminated before we let him back in base. He's suffered minor acidic burns to his face and judging by the nasty cough, he may have some internal damage" he said, making a predicted diagnosis before looking at him.

"Is it fatal?" Sideswipe asked him.

"A few minutes more and it may well have been. I can only treat him when I have proper supplies to do so" he said. Soon the pulled up in one of the now abandoned streets and the Brit rushed to get the man out of Jolt. A holoform appeared next to him. This one wore a long-sleeved, blue tee with a pair of black combats and walking boots. He was lithe and defined like the others and his defined features had the Brit distracted for a moment.

"I've ran a scan. He must've been in there longer than we thought. His lungs are severely damaged and his breathing is getting worse" Jolt said.

"I need a torch" he said. Sideswipe went into the Brits pouch and pulled one out, handing him it. MacRae gently tilted the man's head and opened his mouth, flicking the torch on and aiming it down his mouth. "Jolt, what do you see?" the Brit asked.

"Nothing. His airway is almost completely closed up. I can't even see the chords" Jolt said.

"Medical kit?" he asked. The holoform stood and walked into a nearby office building, soon finding one for them to use, before bringing it out.

"Will you find what you need?" Sideswipe asked.

The Brit was rummaging through the kit, and he growled in frustration. The ragged breathing soon stopped and they looked down at the man beneath him, his eyes shut and mouth open.

"Starting chest compressions" he said and he began basic CPR but could not administer mouth to mouth due to the possibility of acid on the man.

(Fifteen minutes later)

They all tried, but soon the Brit sagged on the pavement, a sad sigh escaping as he looked at the watch he was issued.

"Time of death is 5:02pm" he said, looking down at the now deceased man. He closed the man's mouth and tapped his earpiece. "Captain Lennox" he said.

"MacRae, you never call me that, is everything alright?" Will asked. The fighting had stopped a while ago, and they were headed to his position. "MacRae you have to answer me" Will coaxed gently.

"We lost one" he said, looking at the tags on his chain. "Corporal Jennings is dead" he said.

"What? How?" the Captain asked.

"He got caught in the acid cloud. We tried to bring him back, God we did, but..." he was cut off by Will gently.

"You did your best. That's all I can ever ask of you" Lennox said, sadness in his voice. "I'll radio for his body to be transported back to the base so he can be prepared to be returned to the family" the Captain said. The line cut and the Brit sighed, before hitting his thigh in anger and grief. Jolt and his guardian looked down at him in concern and Sideswipe knelt down next to him.

"You didn't have the equipment to bring him out of this. You're a medic, not a walking hospital" he said.

"I shouldn't have fired that round" he said.

"What round?" Sideswipe asked.

"Remember when I reported the damaged acid drums?" the Brit asked, looking up, his eyes barely holding his tears in check. Sideswipe nodded. "I fired a shot at Barricade which went wide and must of hit the acid containment units" he said and Sideswipe immediately cut him off.

"This is in no way your fault" Sideswipe said, turning the Brit towards him.

"You were doing your job as a member of this team. As for the Corporals death, even if you had the correct equipment, his chance at survival wasn't good" Jolt said, and knelt down next to him, putting a gentle hand on the Brits shoulder.

(Back at Base, Meeting)

"He's suffering from major guilt over the Corporals passing. He refuses to talk to anyone but me and the Bots" Will said to the gathered members of staff and General Morshower. "I'm concerned about him" Will added.

"He's just experienced his first death. The man was under his care which makes it worse for him" the General said sympathetically. "Is anyone with him now?" he asked.

"Yes sir. Jolt and Sideswipe are with him in his room" Lennox reported.

"And what about the report for this?" Morshower asked.

"It's been sent to Theodore Galloway. He's currently watching over the program" he said.

"Why him?" the General asked.

"Mr. Galloway stressed that due to MacRae's youth and the fact that he's in a position of extreme responsibility he wants him monitored" Will said, frowning because of that man. "It's too late to get the report back" he said regretfully.

"He will not be fired" Morshower said, picking up on the unspoken fear. "That death could not have been prevented. We did read the report off of your other medic and we also read the final autopsy report from your chief of medicine. I will willingly defend him if need be" the man said and Will smiled.

"Thank you, sir. London is fine. The story was played off as a gas explosion which ultimately caused a water pipe to break and the acid to get mixed in. Our fighting was out of public eye thankfully" Will said.

(MacRae's room)

Sideswipe held the Brit as he shook as another sob hit him. Jolt was sat on his other side, rubbing his back soothingly, neither one knowing what to say to comfort the Brit. MacRae hadn't spoken much since returning.

"My first week and I've already lost someone" he said, wiping his eyes.

"Shh" Sideswipe said, attempting to sooth the teen. "That's enough" he said gently.

"Ratchet ruled out any human error as the cause of death" Jolt said.

"And what was the official cause of death?" the Brit asked.

"Asphyxiation caused by the closing of the airway. Hydrochloric acid was present in a toxin screen" Jolt said. "Ratchet also calculated that he would have likely died the next morning even with the proper equipment to treat him" Jolt said quietly.

"Galloway is going to have me fired or worse..." he said.

"Why would he do that?" Sideswipe asked.

"He's monitoring me due to my youth" MacRae explained. "The fact that I'm in a major position of responsibility at this age could make me a liability" he said and Sideswipes anger began to grow. The blue mech frowned as well.

"Liability? MacRae you made an accurate diagnosis and even knew the proper course of treatment if we had the equipment. You're emotions now show that you care for everyone under your care" Jolt said, and the Brit turned to him with a sad smile.

"You have saved lives in the past. Those men in Mission City all remember you for that and would willingly stand to keep you here" Sideswipe pointed out and the Brit felt his spirits lift. A knock at the door jolted them out of their talk and Optimus' holoform stepped through. His two subordinates gave MacRae a reassuring smile, before taking their leave.

"Hey Optimus" he said sadly. The holoform, a man in his mid-forties like Ironhide was tall with a broad chest and shoulders, a red jacket on over a black shirt which clung to him. He wore jeans and black boots. Optimus sat on his bed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm under investigation aren't I?" he asked.

"Not at all. General Morshower submitted a general report on the incident to counter any argument that the National Security advisor might have" Optimus said, giving a reassuring smile.

"Thank goodness" he said. "Do the family know?" he asked.

"They do. They wanted to thank you for trying to help" the leader said.

"What do I do now?" he asked, spirits getting higher.

"Move on. Do not forget, but do not dwell on it. Remember them for how they lived, not how they died" Optimus offered to him and the Brit gave a nod. "Do you want me to send them back in?" he asked. The Brit shook his head with a smile.

"No thanks. I'm going to get some sleep" he said and the leader gave a nod.

"As you humans say, 'Don't beat yourself up.' Goodnight MacRae" he said, the holoform dissolving before him.

(Later that Night)

He couldn't sleep. Optimus was right in saying that he shouldn't dwell on it, but it was still fresh in his mind for the time being and would likely keep him up for a while. He threw the covers off of his person and chucked on a grey dressing gown over his pyjamas, leaving it open.

He walked out of the hangar and towards the beach, the light breeze relaxing him a little bit as he sat there, breathing deeply. He heard footsteps behind him and turned, finding Jolt and Sideswipe walking towards him.

"You two are inseparable" he said with a small smile.

"I did say we were best friends" Sideswipe said, a small smile of his own.

"How come you're not sleeping?" Jolt asked, concern in his voice.

"It's just one of those nights. Optimus told me not to dwell on it but it's still there" he said with a small sigh. The other two sat down either side of him, offering him a silent comfort, for that he was grateful.

"They saw him off not long after you went to bed" Sideswipe told him softly.

"How was the turn-out?" MacRae asked.

"There were many. They wanted you to be there but understood your need for rest" Jolt said with a small smile, hand on the small of his back comfortingly. Sideswipe wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Take Optimus' advice and don't dwell on it" the frontliner said. "Whatever happens, you're still a hero to us" he said with a wide smile and the Brit smiled, yawning softly.

"Sleep MacRae, we'll keep the nightmares away" Jolt promised softly. MacRae leant his head on Sideswipes shoulder and closed his eyes, the other two waiting until he was in a deep sleep before moving him back to his room. They stayed in his room, able to recharge in their holoforms, as they promised him and he didn't wake once.

**Considering taking the relationship to a threeway as Jolt has become one of my favourite characters despite his limited screen time. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fallout and Moving On

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Rate and Review. This is just a bit of general life on base now, next one will be when we get into the action of the second film :)**

It was a week since the London Incident and life was slowly beginning to return to normal in the wake of Corporal Jennings death. MacRae had begun to push himself harder to learn more in his work, aiming to be the best he could be to help the others. But a problem literally just landed.

"Where is he?" Galloway asked as he stormed through the main hangar.

"Who?" Captain Lennox asked, surprised by the visit.

"Your little boy wonder. Where is he?" Galloway asked, face visibly red with anger.

"In the Medical Bay. He's in the middle of his lessons with Ratchet. You can't go in there" he said and was more than adamant about following these protocols.

"I don't care" he said and began to storm off in the direction of the Medical Bay, followed by a very worried Lennox, Epps and Graham.

"Mr. Galloway you can't go in there!" he yelled after him.

The four had reached the Medical Bay, Jolt and Ratchet busy working putting the supplies away and putting finishing touches whilst MacRae worked at a desk. All heads shot in Galloway's direction and the Brit blanched, getting up right away.

"I'm sorry Mac, we tried to stop him" Lennox said.

"You told me you could handle this position and a man dies under your watch?" the man began his rant.

"His death was inevitable. You think I carry hospital equipment around with me when I do my job? Even if we cared for him here, he would've died within a day and it would have been a painful death at that" he said, and the two bots took a step forward towards the Brit.

"You had a duty to preserve his life as long as you can" Galloway argued.

"And with limited equipment you thought I could do that?" MacRae asked, eyes flashing in anger.

"What was his diagnosis?" Galloway asked.

"You obviously didn't read the report thoroughly. He had minor acidic burns to his face and judging by the scans we performed their were multiple severe burns to his lungs. His airway had closed so much that we couldn't see the chords and he died from Asphyxiation. I attempted to resuscitate him but failed to do so" he said, recounting what was written in the report that he read.

"Me and his other protector did" Jolt chipped in.

"The official autopsy report stated that even with equipment his airway would have closed again. The damage was too extensive" Ratchet supplied calmly, but his anger spiked.

"Mr. Galloway, his death has deeply troubled me, and if I could change it I would" MacRae said.

"The report states that you fired the shot that caused the gas in the first place. You yourself caused his death indirectly" he ranted and the Brit visibly recoiled.

"I fired that shot doing my job. Which is keeping the public safe and it was also in my own defence. You take up a rifle and fight what we have to, and then you tell me that mistakes are uncommon" he bit back, anger beginning to flare.

"I want him out of my Medical Room now Lennox" Ratchet told him calmly.

"I'm not leaving until he's gone" Galloway said.

"Yeah well you'll have a battle ahead" Graham said from behind him.

"Do I?" the National Security advisor asked.

"Yeah you do. General Morshower has agreed to back him on this case. Besides, you're not a liaison yet, and there is evidence that supports his case" Lennox said before gesturing to the door. The man growled, and began to leave.

"Mr. Galloway" he called and the man turned. "Just so you know, I was never one for politicians" he said with a glare.

"Just you wait until you slip up again" the man threatened.

"I have no intention of slipping up again" MacRae said. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do" he said, pulling out a medical textbook.

Galloway left with the three soldiers and the human medic sagged into a chair and buried his head in his hands. Jolt scooped up the distressed teen and looked right at him.

"I knew he'd react like that" the Brit said, sitting cross-legged in the blue mech's hands.

"He'll be extra vigilant now" Ratchet said grimly.

"He was before" MacRae said sullenly.

"Hey Mac" Jolt said, and he looked up at the medic-in-training, who wore a big grin. "Well done for giving him what for. You told the truth and your little insult had a great effect. His adrenaline levels spiked" Jolt told him.

"I was a politician. Just so you know" Ratchet said.

"Key word there Ratch. You were, now you're a medic, my teacher and my friend" MacRae said with a small smile. His earpiece buzzed and he reluctantly tapped. "This is MacRae" he said and Lennox spoke.

"We've got a basketball injury coming in" the Captain said and he sighed.

"Brilliant" he said sarcastically.

"Galloway's gone now, you don't have to worry about him for the time being" Lennox said and the Brit smiled, his spirits not dampened too much by the events that happened a few minutes ago. Jolt put MacRae down who waved and began to walk off.

"Thanks for helping me Will" he said honestly.

"Hey, we're all family here. Screw with one of us then you screw with all of us" he said. The line cut so he could get to work.

(Courts)

The injured man was Graham, whom he smiled at as soon as he approached. Graham knew his parents when he was little, and so the two had come to be close friends when they had met here at Diego Garcia.

"Oh Graham, what did you do?" he asked, looking at the man's leg which was swollen.

"Landed on it a little wrong" he explained.

"Well let's hope this swelling is just a result of that a not anything more. Can you move your leg, even if it hurts?" he asked and the older Brit tried but couldn't, the pain stopping him from doing so. "Okay so you might have broken it. You're still feeling pain, which is good" he said.

"How the bloody hell is that good" Graham asked with a grin.

"It means there is no nerve damage what so ever" he tapped his radio. "Jolt come in?" he said.

"This is Jolt" the blue mech greeted.

"Jolt I need you to bring me out some ice and a splint and some pain relief as well" he said.

"Got it. I'll be there in a few minutes" the medic-in-training said. Three minutes later, the Volt soon arrived, the back door opening where the supplies were and MacRae went to go fetch them.

"Let's see if we can get the swelling down, hopefully make it more easier for the leg to move. Take these" he said, handing him some powerful painkillers. "Some of Ratchets best. Takes the pain away and leaves you awake" he said, applying a cold gel pack to his leg.

"Why'd you need the splint?" the older man asked.

"Precautionary. If we can get your leg moving then it isn't broken but will require a scan. If it is then I need to keep it in a stable position until we get you back to the Medical Room and again, run a scan" he said.

(Five Minutes later)

"The swelling is going down slowly but surely. Try moving your leg again" he said and Graham managed a split centimetre before it became too much. "I'll get this under a scan. You can move it ever so slightly but better safe than sorry" he said and he sorted the splint out for him, before putting him in Jolt who took them back.

"Captain Graham, well this is a surprise" Ratchet said amused. "What are his injuries?" he asked.

"Suspected broken leg, no nerve damage and he can move it slightly before the pain gets to him. I managed to reduce a bit of the swelling before bringing him here. He's had two of your custom made painkillers" he said, helping the man onto a bench.

"Your diagnosis is accurate. Let's get an in depth look shall we?" he asked rhetorically, focusing on the injured leg. "Looks like you managed to fracture your fibula. It must have been quite a landing to break that. It's one of the strongest bones below the knee. We'll need to get this into a cast and I'm putting you on medical leave. Try not to stress it too much or you will cause further damage to your leg" he said.

"Thanks" the older man grumbled.

"Think about it Graham, less of a workload. You won't have reports to do as you aren't doing much physical activity. Ratchet, once he's recovered I recommend physical therapy to rebuild the muscles due to lack of use" he suggested.

"Good idea. I'll sort something out for him"

"Right, I had better be off. Optimus needs to speak with me" he said, looking at his phone which had buzzed.

(Main Hangar Entrance)

MacRae saw the towering form of the Prime as soon as he made it into the main hangar and the mech, as though sensing his presence, turned towards him. With a small smile, he offered his hand to the Brit, and he stepped on.

"Everything okay?" he asked the large mech.

"Everything is fine. I thought a break might benefit you after today's events" the leader said.

"You heard about that, huh?" the Brit asked.

"He came right to me, or rather my holoform on the communications platform after your little confrontation in the Medical Bay. I told him what William told him" Prime explained and the Brit sighed.

"He's looking for any opportunity to get rid of me after what happened in London" he said, looking down at his lap.

"He will not get one. What happened in London was an unfortunate accident. One that you don't intend to make again. We will be keeping you posted on when he is meant to arrive. But he will not be interrogating you like that again, I assure you" Optimus said.

"Thanks big guy" he said with a grateful smile.

"He didn't hurt you emotionally did he?" Optimus asked. The boy, along with Sam became two of the most important humans in his life, and he was damned if he was going to see them hurt, physically or otherwise.

"A little bit. He said I indirectly caused Corporal Jennings death" he said and Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"He said that?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah" MacRae said with a small sigh. "For all the compassion that you see in us, we have a large capacity to cause physical and emotional pain" he said and the Autobot felt his spark break for the little one in his hand.

"I see compassion in every human I have met in our short time on this planet. He is not one of them. But you, Sam, William, everyone on this base, you all possess compassion beyond belief. You are one of the ones that stand out to us Autobots" he said and the Brit smiled a bit more, before blushing under the warm gaze.

"I've told Ironhide, Sideswipe and Lennox not to praise me. It makes my teeth itch" MacRae said.

"Mine as well dear friend" Optimus said, and the two of them chuckled.

The two spent a couple of hours in each others company, learning about one another not just as individuals but as a race. It was rather enlightening for the both of them and allowed the bonds of friendship between the two to grow, much to the relief of Jolt and Sideswipe, who were glad that there friend was coming out of his slump. Fate would have more in plan for them all though and it was only a matter of time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Strange Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**Rate and Review. Thought I'd give a little teaser here and it's a bit of a filler so it is a little small. I've upped the rating for good reason.**

Two pairs of eyes stared directly at him, one a beautiful set of sapphires, the other a dazzling shade of electric blues and he knew who the bearers of these beautiful eyes were. He knew all too well that these eyes belonged to two of his greatest friends.

"Jolt? Sideswipe?" he called out to them.

The two of them, in their holoforms merely smiled at him, and it wasn't a friendly smile. It was a warm, but lustrous smile and his breathing quickened, his heart following his breaths.

"Relax" Jolt said, reassuring and husky.

The medic-in-training walked around him, approaching him from behind and wrapping loving, warm arms around his waist, laying his head on his shoulder, warm breath ghosting over MacRae's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Jolt, w-what are you doing?" he was beginning to stutter now.

A reply was not what greeted him, but a warm mouth leaving a trail of kisses and nips lovingly over his neck and the Brit couldn't help the shaky but pleased sigh that had escaped him. Jolt shifted his hands so that they were resting on his hips which gently pulled MacRae flush against him. Sideswipe then walked towards him whilst Jolt continued to leave his loving trails and soon the frontliner wrapped his arms around his waist, getting closer to the Brit than humanly possible.

"Sideswipe..." he said breathlessly.

"Shh" he soothed. Blue sapphire met green emerald and the light seemed to dim. Gems glowed in the dark, clouded ever so slightly with lust and the frontliner descended upon soft lips, gently caressing them, tongue lightly probing for entrance. MacRae obliged him, and instead of a battle for dominance, they merely danced together in harmony.

Jolts hands slowly travelled up from his hips, hands slipping beneath his shirt, gently running over lightly tanned skin, sending more shivers through the Brit. Sideswipe broke the kiss, allowing his human to breathe, and the frontliner leaned his forehead against MacRae's head, hand lovingly caressing his cheek. MacRae let out a small moan when Jolt gently bit down on a soft spot on his neck and began to lightly suck, which would no doubt leave a mark.

"Tasty" Jolt said behind him, gently kissing the abused skin.

Sideswipe went back in for another kiss, hands sliding down from the waist and into the waistband of his jeans, hands settling on his ass and gently kneading.

"Dear... God..." the Brit said, hands reaching out and gently sliding up the frontliners broad chest, hands settling on his pectorals, gently playing with his nipples. Heat and passion ruled supreme and then...

He woke with a start, sweat forming along his entire body and a certain mess left by a tent in the sheets was prominent. He let out a half annoyed but half pleasured sigh, stripped off his now messy boxers and he cleaned the rest of the mess. He then removed the sheets from the duvet and pillows, before slipping back into bed in the buff and letting out another sigh.

From that night on, he saw his friends in a different light.

(Following Morning)

Jolt walked through the base in his robot form, heading towards his British friend's quarters when he picked up a change in pheromone levels, yet the boy was unconscious. He commed Sideswipe to see if he noticed any changes.

"_I've picked up a spike in MacRae's pheromone levels but he's unconscious. Our bond is not as developed as yours, reckon you could scan the memory files which are shared?" _Jolt asked.

"_That is odd. I'll comm you back as soon as I find the results" _the line cut and Jolt continued on his route.

Sideswipe combed through the memories and dreams that are often shared between the two, a sort of unconscious side effect of the guardian-charge bond. Jolt and MacRae will have the connection soon, but the friendship bond advances slower unless MacRae accepts a second guardian, which will link to Sideswipe.

"Let's see what's got you going" he said to himself.

He could not deny having feelings for the human. His personality appealed to him and he was quite a handsome person. But his eyes were what did it for the frontliner. Beautiful emerald to go with his sapphire orbs, a gem that he considered precious like the humans did, and he wanted those emeralds.

He had spoken to Jolt about his feelings, and the blue mech admitted to holding the same feelings for the Brit. Relationships consisting of more than one partner were common on Cybertron, and the feelings are shared equally amongst those involved. Even if Sideswipe didn't love Jolt now, once and if they entered a relationship the two would love each other like they love MacRae.

"Oh!" Sideswipe exclaimed. If he was in his holoform, he would be blushing and aroused, but in his robot form, he simply heated up a little bit. He watched and re-watched the dream, making sure he wasn't touched in the processor.

"_Uhh, Jolt?" _he commed.

"_Find anything?" _the medic-in-training asked.

"_You can say that. I'm sending you a compressed databurst, in it is a video file. Watch it" _he said and he could feel the confusion over their friendship bond.

"_Can you not simply describe it?" _he asked.

"_I'm busy trying to make sense of it myself. Watch it, and you'll understand my confusion on this" _he said, and he tried to go about his daily business. Suddenly his personal connection to Jolt was giving off an emotional message. From the message he could sense the blush and arousal he would not doubt be feeling if he were in holoform, and also a hint of confusion.

"_Why would MacRae have such a dream?" _Jolt asked.

"_I have no idea. Could he return our feelings?" _Sideswipe answered with a question of his own.

"_Perhaps. Will you confront him after the Shanghai operation?" _the blue mech asked.

"_I will. I'm sure he knows that dreams and new memories are shared between us two. He'll likely tell you as well, so when he does, act surprised but happy. Don't show any thing that may show rejection, he's rather sensitive ever since the London Incident" _Sideswipe advised him and Jolt sent his confirmation.

**Like I said, this is merely a filler. The Easter holidays are here so I have two free weeks with which to work. This is now on M rating.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Shanghai and One Weird Phone Coverstation

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.

**So we're into the second film, and time for my character plots to develop.**

"Come back safe, Sideswipe. I'm cheering for you here" the Brit said as Sideswipe prepared to join the group of Autobots selected for the mission to Shanghai. "If you're going to kill someone, make it look good as well" he said with a grin.

"What about all those other times?" he asked his charge.

"They weren't intended" MacRae replied with a small smile.

"You have your earpiece?" he asked and MacRae pulled out the silver device.

"I'll relay any information you need if communications with HQ are cut off. Keep those men safe out there" he said and the frontliner gave a resolute nod before heading off to the group at Optimus' orders.

"He'll be fine" a soft voice said from behind him and MacRae turned to see Jolt.

"I know he will. I just can't help worrying about him. I guess I'm like my parents in that regard" he said, the two of them heading to the med bay.

"They've agreed to patch through any footage captured and they're keeping all lines of open so they can keep us posted on wounded. Ratchet wants us on preparation duty" he said and the Brit raised a brow.

"Is he expecting something bad?" he asked.

"The thermal imaging we received was large. Larger than the one we encountered in London and that was the largest" Jolt told him as they began to walk back to the medical bay.

"Hmm" MacRae replied distractedly.

"Is everything okay?" Jolt asked.

"Just something on my mind is all" he said as they walked but Jolt stopped him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jolt asked.

That dream was playing on his mind, the one between him and his two friends, as well as the fact that there is a possibility that Sideswipe had already seen it. Yet he was showing no outward signs of having seen it. Either that or he was good at hiding it.

"As long as you're open minded about it" MacRae said.

"MacRae. We are one of the most open-minded races in the universe. There is nothing that you will say that can get me to 'run for the hills' as your people put it" Jolt said with a small smile.

"You really a great friend, you know that?" MacRae said with a warm smile.

"You as well, MacRae. So, tell me what is on your mind" the medic-in-training said and they went somewhere a little more private for them to speak.

"I've been having dreams" he started slowly.

"And they're troubling you?" Jolt asked, trying to hide his knowing voice.

"A little. They leave me confused yet... pleased. If you get what I mean" he said and Jolt inwardly smirked.

"Pleased? How so?" he asked. "Better yet, do they involve anyone that you know?" he asked.

"Yes and..." he sighed. "How can I put this?" he asked.

"Just come right out and tell me" Jolt urged gently.

"It leaves me feeling somewhat sexually satisfied and yet frustrated" he said, blushing a little. Jolt continued to show surprise, even if it was false, for he didn't want to give anything away just yet. "I don't know what has come over me" he said, sitting on the ground.

"It's okay to have dreams like this. From what I've read, it's a natural part of adolescence. Don't be embarrassed about it, especially about me knowing. I am the one that does your medical check-ups you know?" Jolt said with a grin. "So you said you know who is involved in these dreams. Care to tell me?" he asked.

"Promise you won't hate me?" he asked sheepishly.

"Now why on Earth would I hate you?" he asked, shock on his face.

"It involved you... and Sideswipe. It's passionate between us three, romantic, nice" he admitted to the mech, who merely beamed internally. "Come on Jolt say something" he pleaded, noting that the mech seemed to be somewhere else.

"Sorry. It's just why would I hate you, when I haven't told you how I feel about it?" Jolt asked with a small smile.

"Beg your pardon?" he asked.

"For someone so bright you can be so dim. MacRae, I've noticed a change in pheromone levels and how you act around us on the odd occasion. I've noticed the lust in your eyes whenever you look at our holoforms" he said.

"Am I really that obvious?" MacRae asked.

"You possess the subtlety of brain surgery with a chainsaw" Jolt said.

"Well you know. This doesn't change anything, does it?" he asked.

"It does. But I've had a small revelation of my own" Jolt said, his holoform appearing and sitting next to the Brit, wrapping an arm around his waist instead of his shoulders as they usually did with one another.

"And what's that?" MacRae asked.

His lips were soon covered and his brows raised in shock as Jolt kissed him gently, small, but tender as any other passionate kiss. The medic-in-training pulled away from him to see the Brit blushing a bright crimson.

"Love has no words" he said, leaning his forehead against the Brits who merely leaned as well.

"Jolt?" he called out.

"Hmm?" he said simply.

"That has to be one of the most cheesiest lines I have ever heard in my life" he said and the two of them began to laugh a little. "We had best get to the medical bay. What about Sideswipe?" he asked.

"I'm know he's seen the dream through the bond you two share" he said, sending a secret comm.

"_It's true. I have" _Sideswipe said over the earpiece and you could hear the grin. _"You could've told us" _he added with warmth in his tone.

"If society has taught me anything, it's to be cautious on who you tell. But I should've realised that you aren't of our society" he said with a chuckle and the frontliner laughed with him as did Jolt who kissed his forehead.

"_When did you finally realise that?" _Sideswipe asked with humour in his voice.

"Shut up" the Brit replied good-naturedly. "Listen we have to go. We're on preparation duty in the medical room. Remember what I said okay? Come back safely. I can't bare to lose you" he said and with reassurances from the frontliner, the line cut.

(Three Quarters of a Day Later)

"_Panther One requesting fire-mission now!" _MacRae heard Epps say over the comms and he knew that something had happened. The gunfire and screams definitely sounded like trouble and the two mechs approached him.

"Start getting beds. Prepare any medical supplies" Ratchet said.

"Sounds like the mission botched" the Brit said, preparing supplies such as bandages, burn treatment, even surgical tools if need be. The large screen that hung on the wall came on as footage of the battle in the abandoned warehouse district waged.

"Primus" Ratchet said and the Brit looked up at the screen.

"Dear God. That's huge" he said, looking at the mech as it stood to it's full height and left the district.

"_We've got a second Decepticon" _they heard over the radio.

"Oh well ain't that brilliant" MacRae said. The drone that followed the large mech switched targets, following an Audi R8 which was pursued by the Twins and by the Arcee triplets.

"They are not strong enough to take him down" Jolt said, standing to watch them.

"Why not? He's just fleeing" MacRae said, watching as the mech dived right through a building followed closely by the triplets who ceased firing.

"His vehicle metal is stronger than all of their weapons combined. It needs something stronger" the chief medic said, watching now as the chase headed right for the port of the city. Then they heard Lennox order 'bring in Sideswipe!' and the Brit grinned.

"What about Sideswipe?" MacRae asked.

"He'll literally be torn in two" Ratchet stated.

Sideswipe transformed as soon as he rounded the corner, skating around another with grace and he caught up with the fleeing mech quickly. Using one of his blades, which he had stabbed into the ground, he propelled himself up and over, firing at the Audi from his back guns, and propelling one blade right into the hood of the car. He dragged the blade right through, tearing the Decepticon in half.

"Damn I'm good" the frontliner said.

"Yes you are" MacRae said softly, going back to preparing the medical supplies.

(Minutes later)

"_Any last words?" _they heard Optimus ask from the footage that was been streamed to them.

"_This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again" _the Decepticon said and the Brit raised a concerned brow. He flinched as the Prime shot their enemy in the head, extinguishing his spark and ending him.

"The Fallen? What the bloody hell is that?" he asked both mechs.

"It was never a part of our archive" Ratchet said.

"I haven't a clue" Jolt added and they all looked at one another, concerned. Yet they had wounded to deal with when they got back as well as a send off for those who had died, so they could not afford to dwell on things that had yet to pass. Besides, MacRae had someone waiting for him, and it would do no good to keep him waiting.

(That night)

The medical bay was ready for the wounded, and Ratchet had told the Brit and his other student to take the day off as it would require the professionals to handle all of the wounds. Jolt watched as his new lover slept, curled into him, head buried in his chest and the door opened quietly, a holoform with sapphire blue eyes stepped in.

"How is he?" Sideswipe asked.

"Tired. He spent a fair few hours waiting for you" he said, looking down at him and lightly stroking his hair, which had gone flat by now.

"Well I'm not leaving him for the rest of the night" he said. Jolt gently shuffled the Brit so that he was in the middle of the bed, allowing Sideswipe to slip in where he wrapped a loving arm around his waist and pressing a soft kiss to his head.

"You sure know how to keep someone waiting" MacRae said sleepily, turning to face the frontliner.

"I know" he said, leaning his forehead against the Brits. "You should've told us. Even if we didn't share those feelings, nothing would've changed between us" he said softly.

"I know. I've never really had any sort of relationship so this is all new to me" he admitted with a blush.

"Don't worry so much. We'll look after you" Jolt said with a small reassuring smile.

That night he slept easily, cuddled between his two lovers. Peace however, would not last, and it would all change with a simple phonecall.

(Days Later)

It was all going to pot. The remaining shard was lost, Megatron was revived and Sam was now on a three-way call with him and Mikaela, babbling rather fast. In fact it was faster than usual.

"I'm losing my mind!" he stressed to the both of them.

"Sam, calm down. Tell us what's going on" MacRae said as calmly as possible.

"I am seeing strange symbols everywhere I look. I am writing them down and I don't even know what the hell they are!" he said rather quickly, so much so that the other two barely picked it up. He went on to explain what happened in his recent class before shouting at someone else, before the Brit and Mikaela told him to go to his dorm room and calm down. He left the conversation soon after.

"What do you think?" Mikaela asked.

"I don't know, but I'm heading over there" he said, heading to his quarters.

"So am I. Pick me up at the airport" Mikaela said.

"I will. Bring the sliver of the Cube with you and I'll see you in a couple of hours" he said, hanging up his encrypted phone before tapping his earpiece. "Optimus, come in" he said, heading into his room.

"MacRae. Is everything alright?" the leader asked.

"No it's not. Sam is seeing symbols that he has never even heard of and I need to get over there as fast as I can. Can you arrange some last minute transport for me and Jolt?" he asked, putting on his civilian clothes which consisted of a blue, sleeveless turtle-neck and slightly baggy jeans with his favourite boots.

"We were heading there anyway. The Decepticons are mobilizing and heading to the same city. Why Jolt?" he asked.

"I need a civilian vehicle to escort me and Mikaela to Princeton University. I have to get to the airport to pick her up in a couple of hours" he explained, picking up a black leather jacket and heading out.

"Of course. But once he's dropped you off you'll have to get transport to safety" he said.

"I'm well aware of that which is why I've stashed my pistol and holster if I need it" he said. This day was going to get worse.

(Princeton)

Jolt pulled up and he climbed out, taking his gun and holster and stashing it in a messenger bag that rested on his hip. He turned to the holoform and kissed him passionately before pulling way and giving him a smile whilst Mikaela nearly went 'aww' in the back.

"Be careful, Jolt" he said, stroking his cheek.

"You as well" he said, before ushering them both out.

"So you and Jolt. When did that happen?" she asked him with a smile as they began to walk.

"Around the same time you managed to capture your little demon in the metal box" he replied with a grin. "I hope he's okay" he said, resting his hand on the messenger bag, the weight of the gun a comfortable presence on his side.

"So do I" Mikaela said.

It was clear to him that she loved Sam deeply, and it made him feel happy that he could relate to her when it came to relationships. They walked down the hallway, finding Sam's room where someone, most likely his room mate approached him.

"Is this Sam Witwicky's room?" MacRae asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, he's totally covered it in symbols-" the curly haired teen was cut off further as they entered and they both stopped dead as they saw what was happening.

His room was covered in green symbols which looked Cybertronian in nature, but that wasn't what had caught their attention. Sam was lying on his bed, a blonde haired, tanned girl in a light blue summer dress on top of him, lips locked in what looked to be a passionate kiss. They broke apart and Sam looked startled.

"Mikaela" he said simply.

"Is that your girlfriend?" the other asked in a sultry tone.

"Ex" Mikaela answered simply, leaving the room. MacRae followed after her after promising to return to Sam, but they heard a racket behind them as things were broken and MacRae dug into his bag, pulling out the gun and strapping on the holster.

"What the bloody hell?" he asked as he saw the sight. Sam was on the floor and the girl wasn't so human now, sporting a mechanical tongue. Mikaela through the case at the disguised robot, which missed and went out the window. With a manly scream, Sam got up and legged it out of the room followed by the Brit, his girlfriend and his room mate. However the punchline would come later...

To Be Continued...


End file.
